Festus von Mo
Festus von Mo is the son of Prince Fiddlecumdoo from The Magical Monarch of Mo by L. Frank Baum. He is the younger cousin of Zinnia von Mo, Truman von Mo, Joelle von Mo, Thaddeus von Mo, and Patricia von Mo. Info Name: Festus von Mo Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Magical Monarch of Mo Alignment: Royal Roommate: Cecil Payne Secret Heart's Desire: To become a professional violinist. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at playing the violin. Storybook Romance Status: I want a girlfriend who thinks I'm adorable. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to get bored very easily. Plus I have a lot of stims due to my disability... Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. I can practice my violin skills in here. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I always hate it when they force us to play dodgeball. That game is so mean! Best Friend Forever After: Vivaldo Geiger since he loves playing the violin too. Character Appearance Festus is of average height, with long auburn hair and green eyes. He wears a purple embroidered jacket over a light purple shirt and purple shorts. He usually wears glasses. Personality Festus is very good at playing the violin, and he spends a lot of time composing songs on the violin. He can be somewhat annoying, and fancies himself as adorable. He also really likes animals, especially ones that are cute. Biography Hi! I'm Festus von Mo, the son of Prince Fiddlecumdoo, the youngest child of the King of Mo. He was a great violinist. One day, Fiddlecumdoo got bored living in the Valley of Mo and took his bicycle to another valley, where he met the giant Hartilaf. He had dinner with the friendly giant and his wife. However, he fell into the clothes wringer and got flattened, and then he came home flat. The Wise Donkey suggested filling him up with air, but when the prince was filled up, he couldn't be poked. He then ate a good meal and restored himself to normal. I am very close with my father, and like him, I love the violin. Dad and I frequently practice our violin skills together. We also spend our days fishing and swimming in the rivers. I also love spending time with my grandparents, as well as my five cousins. Being the youngest of the King of Mo's grandchildren, I get a lot of attention. I'm the cute one - I'm sure you agree! At Ever After High, I'm part of the school orchestra, where I play the violin. I've made friends with Vivaldo Geiger, a fellow violinist who is also in the school orchestra. The two of us take violin lessons together, and we talk to each other all the time. I'm also on the diving team since I love being around the water, and I've made friends there too. I'm also close with my roommate Cecil Payne. He helps me think of good ideas for songs. As for my destiny...I don't think I'm fond of it. I admit, I do tend to get bored easily - I always need something to distract me. But I don't know if I want to get stuck in the wringer and be flattened. I'm definitely not flat. Besides, being inflated sounds pretty scary too. I have a tendency to fidget frequently. I've been diagnosed with autism several years ago, and I tend to get very jittery. I often scratch myself, click my teeth, and make noises. People sometimes make fun of me for it, but my cousins always tell those people to back off. I'm glad to get a little family support. That's all for now. Bye-bye! Trivia *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Land of Oz